A Talk Between Mother and Son
by NejiHina100
Summary: One-shot based off the promo for Episode 6x19, The Black Fairy, and my favorite theory about her. Rumple meets his mother at the park and talks about why she abandoned him.


**A/N:** This is a one-shot based on the promo for episode 6x19, The Black Fairy. Rumple talks to his mother about the truth he learned. It's also based off my favorite theory I have read so far (and some of them are just stupid!). Anyways, the theory is this. Fiona means 'white' in Scottish (or some Gaelic language), probably meaning that she was once the White Fairy. After all, she once protected children before she started kidnapping them, but we are never told when that started. The press release for the episode states that Fiona (that's her name) learns of her son's fate and does everything in her power to stop it, changing both of their lives forever. The theory states that she did something similar to what Snow and David did for Emma, but instead of choosing another baby as the vessel for all the dark magic, Fiona chose herself, thus turning herself into the Black Fairy. Therefore, she started stealing babies instead of protecting them. Probably to find her son again, but that's my personal opinion. This is a short fic but it was meant for two reasons. One, to try and calm myself from all the excitement for the next episode (didn't work, lol) and to help get my muse back because it has taken a very, very long vacation (also isn't working well). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rumple sighed. His mother had told him that if he wanted to talk he could meet her at the park. Of course Belle had agreed to come with him, which he refused, but she understood. This was a talk between mother and son. But it didn't stop Emma from making him agree to bring the half of the wand that once banished his mother, and he didn't argue against it. As the Black Fairy, he knew her powers well enough, enough to know that he couldn't stop her. As his mother….he was scared.

He was scared because now, after all he had learned and all he had once known, he didn't know how to feel. And not having control of his emotions was always a downfall for the villain, that much he knew.

He had been waiting at the park for almost half an hour, praying she didn't show up. He kept the wand fragment tight in his hand, in case he did need to use it. But of course he also knew it wasn't possible. It wasn't even whole yet. Gideon had even told them that the wand wasn't anything his mother was afraid of, but rather the dark secret only her and Ruel Ghorm knew. A secret he now knew as well.

"Rumple."

Rumple spun around and saw his mother. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was crying. Her eyes were slightly red and while she tried to wear a smile, her breath came out in short gasps. But he did know better. She didn't really care about him.

"You came."

"Yes. I told you if you wanted to talk, I would. Now…now that you know the truth."

 _A truth I wish I never knew._

They both stood there, in the midst of the fog rolling in, both quiet and neither sure what to say.

"Would you like to sit down?" Fiona gestured to the nearby bench. The same one Rumple had found Belle on after she had sent their son away, only for him to be taken away by the same woman who now stood before him.

Rumple glanced at the bench and back at his mother. "No."

She sighed. "Rumple-"

"I don't know…what you want to say. And personally, I don't care."

"You don't care? You don't care that all I have become was for you? To protect you?"

"I can see that it worked." He replied as a joke. "If you don't remember, I'm the Dark One. And I'm an enemy to all here."

"As am I, but I don't want us to be enemies to each other."

"You started that when you kidnapped my son."

"I needed him." She said forcefully, as if hoping it would help her son understand.

"Why?"

"His magic. His magic is the combination of both dark and light. He is after all a product of True Love, and the son of the greatest Dark One to exist. It was the only magic that could help me escape that realm of a prison. The only chance I had to-"

"To what? Get back to me?"

"I created the Dark Curse to find you! Just as you had it cast to find your son."

Rumple froze, thinking over her words.

"I know about Baelfire, son."

"How?"

Fiona sighed, making her way to the bench and sitting down. "When we first met, that night. I went back to my realm. I had no choice." She scoffed. "I looked back on your life. I wasn't happy when I saw that after using all of my power to prevent you from becoming a dark being, you had become the Dark One anyways. I had tried to fight against fate, but I guess I only helped cause it."

Rumple watched his mother, for any signs that all this was just an act, and she truly didn't care. He didn't want her to care. But being someone who had hid away his emotions and learned to act to hide his true intentions, his heart dropped when he saw a tear, one single tear, fall down her cheek as she stared into what he assumed was past memories. This wasn't an act. Just as the memory he looked had shown, his mother truly did care. She truly had become the Black Fairy from the White Fairy she once was to protect him. To ensure that his dark fate of becoming the darkest of all fairies and magical beings didn't come true.

"I do care for Gideon, he is my grandson after all. And I wasn't lying about what I said before. Rumple," She stood up, walking forward to her son, "I will not force you. I want you to choose to be a part of this family."

"What family? What exactly is there left? You, me, Gideon, Belle?"

"You _are_ my son, that will never change."

"And you still expect me to join you in this final battle against Emma Swan?"

She let out a breath. It was his answer.

"Well, I won't."

"Are you siding with the Savior, son?"

Rumple glared at his mother and let out a sneer. "I will never side with the woman who is so willing to kill my son just to save her family and that pirate."

"Then whose side are you on?"

"The one that gets my son back to me. With his heart."

Fiona watched her son, holding back a smile. She held out her hand and let a heart appear.

"Gideon's heart. Take it. He can have it back."

Rumple looked up at his mother. "You do know that you have no help now? Right?"

She laughed. "Of course I do. I knew I wouldn't be leaving tonight with your agreement, but…..if this shows to you how much I do care, take it."

Rumple took the heart, relieved to know that it wasn't a fake. "And you expect that this gesture might help me chose you?"

Fiona smiled. "No. But I do expect it to help you forgive me."

She turned around and walked away, leaving Rumple alone once more.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Leave any questions you have in the reviews (but I can't answer back to guest, sorry, the site won't let me).


End file.
